The beverage industry provides any number of drink options to consumers, including at least soda, water, tea, milk, sports drinks and functional liquid supplements. However, no product in the beverage industry contains multiple different and separate substances within the same container and utilizes a bottle cap that permits the consumer to separately consume different substances contained within the same container.
More specifically, there are many options within the enhanced functional beverages market, including, for example, sports, fitness and other health and wellness beverages (collectively, “sports drinks”) and functional, nutritional or vitamin-enriched liquid supplements (collectively, “supplement shots”). Generally, sports drinks are sold to consumers in much larger bottles (e.g., 12, 16, 24, or 32 ounce bottles) relative to supplement shots (e.g., 1, 2 or 4 ounce bottles). However, consistent with the beverage industry generally, no product in the enhanced functional beverages market contains a sports drink and a supplement shot within the same bottle and utilizes a bottle cap that permits the consumer to select either a sports drink or a supplement shot contained within the same bottle.
As a result of the foregoing, consumers who wish to drink multiple beverages must purchase multiple products, each consisting of a single beverage contained within a bottle having its own bottle cap. Companies must therefore manufacture and produce multiple bottles and bottle caps, rather than a single bottle and bottle cap, creating a greater environmental impact.
Moreover, supplement shots and certain other products in the beverage industry may be highly concentrated beverages infused with vitamins, supplements and other nutrients, having a strong, sour or sweet taste. A consumer wishing to offset the taste of a supplement shot must purchase a separate beverage and consume the same immediately after drinking the supplement shot.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a product that reduces costs to consumers who simultaneously purchase multiple beverages (e.g., a sports drink and supplement shot), minimizes the environmental impact of manufacturing and producing multiple bottles and bottle caps to supply such purchases, and increases the palatability of highly-concentrated beverages. It would be beneficial if a single bottle contained multiple, separate liquids, such as a sports drink and a supplement shot, and each liquid could be consumed by a consumer at a single time.